Aftermath
by Mirandor
Summary: Follows Blaine and Kurt after Rachel's party. Drunken shenanigans


**A/N So, this is just what I thought went down after the party. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kurt Hummel couldn't let his friend drive this way. He had somehow become a tangled mess on the floor, so Kurt, still completely sober, hoisted him up. "Come on Blaine. Time to go home." he said, motioning for Finn to help him get him to the car they shared.

"But Kurt, my- my dad. He will be v-very mad." Blaine slurred into Kurt's ear. "Mind if I crash at your place? Just for tonight?"

"Fine. Finn, do you think dad or Carole would mind?"

"Nah, they should be cool with it, considering Blaine's condition." said Finn, shrugging.

"Okay, come on buddy." said Kurt, hoisting Blaine back up after he slid to the floor.

"Really? Woohoo! Sleepover! Can we have a pillow fight?" said Blaine, bursting into a fit of giggles afterwards.

"Sure. Just come on, stop falling." said Kurt, but with no result. Blaine slid back to the ground and yelled, through a fit giggles, "I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Finn was done with his clumsiness, so he scooped him up bridal style to carry him the rest of the way. "Your- your name is Finn!" said Blaine, bursting into laughter. "Like a fish! Hahaha!" he was yelling and guffawing loudly. He grabbed Finns cheeks and said "Say I'm a wittle fishy and I do not smile!"

"Waine..." said Finn, through his pursed lips. "Let. Go."

"Fine! Bye Rachellll!" he yelled, waving sloppily toward the girl he had kissed hours before. He blew her a kiss as Finn turned and started up the stairs, making him out of view of everyone else.

"So far, I don't approve." said Finn once him and Kurt were alone with the hammered teen.

"He lost all his dapperness tonight." grumbled Kurt.

"Well, from what I've seen, I definately don't approve." said Finn, looking down at Blaine, who had gotten out his phone and was undoubtedly drunk texting.

"Oh no buddy. I won't let you do any more things you'll regret tomorrow." Kurt said, plucking the phone out of his hands.

"Whatever Kurt." said Blaine, now seemingly waging a thumb war against himself. They left the house and went to the car. Blaine and Kurt were in the back while Finn drove.

"I'm fine. I don't need a seat belt." said Blaine, after pushing away Kurt who was trying to force him to wear it. Finally, Kurt reached over Blaine, his hand resting on Blaine's thigh, making him giggle enough to let Kurt put the seatbelt on him.

"Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt... You are my BEST friend. I love you man!" he yelled, laughing and falling as much as his seatbelt would allow, into Kurt's lap. He threw his arms around his neck, saying "I looooove you!"

Kurt removed his friends arms from around his neck hesitantly and said "I love you too, buddy. Sit up."

Blaine continually fell hard against the door and into Kurt whenever the car turned. He would loudly exclaim "Oops!" and giggle until, finally, they got to Kurt's house. Finn picked him up again.

"Where should I take him? Couch?"

"No. That won't help his hangover at all tomorrow. Just take him up to my bed." said Kurt, wiping a hand across his forehead. Finn shrugged and carried the boy upstairs, depositing him on Kurt's heavily blanketed bed.

Kurt followed them up, and found Blaine fast asleep, stretched across his queen sized bed.

"Yup, definitely don't approve." said Finn, shaking his head. "So, are we bunking together tonight, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I can never get any sleep when I'm not in my bed. But, uh, can I borrow some pajama pants and a t-shirt? Uh.. You see... I uhm... Usually sleep in my birthday suit, and with another person in the bed..." he stammered, heat rushing to his cheeks.

Blaine raised his head and said "I have absututely no problelm with birthday suits. Birthdays are my favourite holidays!" he exclaimed, then his head fell and he began to snore again. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, come on. I, uhm, might have something." Kurt followed Finn out, and returned shortly with some pajama bottoms and a white tshirt.

Blaine was safely snoring, so Kurt began to undress. He had gotten Finns pajama pants on, when he felt a pillow hit his bare back. He turned around, and Blaine was sitting up, covering his mouth to stifle giggles.

"You said we could have a pillow fight! And I never knew you had abs!" he said in his girliest voice. "What a dream boat!" he said, falling back.

Kurt blushed furiously and threw a shirt on. "Not now, Blaine."

"Awww it'd be more fun if you kept it off..." he whined and stretched across the bed again

"Blaine, move over." he said, hitting him in the arm.

"Oh! Are we sharing a bed? Okay!" he said, while clumsily standing up at the foot of the bed and falling back. Kurt sighed and climbed in next to him. Blaine slipped his hand up the back of Kurt's shirt and started rubbing Kurt's leg with his own. Kurt kicked back, catching him in the shins.

"Like I said before, I won't let you do anything you'll regret in the morning." said Kurt. He heard a barely audible "fine" and then snoring. He curled up in his comforter, falling asleep.


End file.
